


Movie Night

by Trilinklover



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Movie Night, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Stan MisaMaya, Will add additional tags if they come up, a day in the life, how does one tag, just very much gay, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Maya is just concluding her first day off from working with Pastel Palettes in a long time, and her girlfriend (Misaki) wants to take the time to truly take advantage of this. However, working with Hello Happy World all day has taken Misaki's energy from her. A night out turns into a night of staying inside, cuddled up on their living rooms couch.Fluff ensures~
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night

It was extremely late -- not that she noticed that fact -- however she should have expected their movie night to end like this. Maya had spotted the tell tale tiredness that lurked in and beneath her girlfriends beautiful blue eyes but the other girl continued to insist that they spend their night together doing something. Of course, Maya wasn't about to say no to one of her dark haired love's requests considering how rare they are despite the fact she was almost certain she should have. It was decided that they were to be watching a movie at home rather than go out to watch something in theaters that night thanks to Maya’s insistence. Thankfully, Misaki did not put up too much of a fight there, which Maya was immensely grateful for.

While Maya had a pretty relaxed day for the first time in a long while, working on fine tuning her tech and having the time of her life inside her house for one of her rare days off from working on idol things, Misaki had other activities ahead. One full dress rehearsal with Hello Happy World later and the dark haired girl was exhausted. Don't get the situation wrong, Misaki does love to work with HHW, it just can be exhausting at times; both with physical exertion and mental exertion considering how she has to be the voice of reason. All things considered, it's a wonder Misaki was even in a state to request something like this for their night. 

It isn't Misaki's fault that not even 20 minutes into their first movie of the night she had begun yawning like crazy. It isn't the DJ's fault that her eyes began to droop at around the 30 minute mark, nor is it her fault her body slowly began to lean on Maya's more. Misaki did try her best to remain awake, for at least one movie but she was having the most difficult time fighting it. 

It was during the climax of the movie that Maya finally looked away from the amazing animation enough to realize that Misaki's head had landed on her shoulder. The slumbering girl lets out soft breaths, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Maya can't help but feel a small yet bemused grin cross her face at how Misaki had fallen asleep like this. The light brunette had known that this would end up happening after all, and as such tries to move to reach the quilt she has hanging on the back of the couch for this exact reason without moving Misaki too much, however the damage has been done and thanks to moving her arm a little to dislodge the blanket Misaki's head had fallen a little from its prior position. 

From there the slumbering girl murmured something that was not quite able to be figured out as she adjusted herself to be laying down. More importantly, she is now laying on Maya's lap, completely asleep and comfortable once more. Maya luckily had gotten the blanket in time before she would deem herself almost entirely unable to move from her spot. She twisted her torso so that she could properly place the blanket over Misaki gently before looking back to the movie's conclusion. 

It takes a few more minutes for the movie to conclude. During that short time the light brunette's hands found its way into Misaki's wonderful hair and began to play a little with it. Gently rubbing the girls scalp with little thought, Maya's eyes didn't leave the screen once more until the end credits began to show on the screen. She then moves her hand a little with the intent of reaching the remote she left just to the side of the couch to turn the television off and save power but she notices just then what she was doing. With a bright blush on her face, she awkwardly removes her fingers from Misaki's hair in order to turn the television off properly. 

And that is when Maya's gay thoughts decided to come out of hiding. Her blush does not seem to be leaving anytime soon as she thinks about her wonderful girlfriend sleeping right here. Misaki had wanted to spend time with her, which brings a small light to her heart and considering how insistent she was about it with how tired she was? All she really processes is that she really loves the snoozing girl on her lap, and even though Misaki may protest in the morning, she herself really doesn't want to move. And she can't feel her legs but that's another topic entirely. 

Maya remains awake for quite a while after that, her thoughts filled with Misaki as she had gone back to running her fingers through her lover's hair. Eventually though, when it was far too late in the night -- or rather early in the morning -- the light brunette haired girl fell asleep as well, her head tilting on the side of the couch she and her love are together in and her red glasses slowly inching towards the tip of her nose. 

Eventually this night together will end, Misaki will wake up and throw the blanket over her love and give the girl a gentle kiss on the forehead while removing her glasses. It'll take longer for Maya to awaken and the two will have soft talks and touches to come but for now, they're simply sleeping together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this short piece of fanfiction!~


End file.
